


painkiller

by 191004s



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Late Nights, M/M, and snuggled, basically felix is a baby, felix just wants to be held, he's kinda like a bear, hotel cuddles, hotel room, hyunjin calls him angel, hyunjin cares about him a lot, hyunjins a cuddle monster, hyunlix rise, i just put a twist on it a Bit, its based off of felix' one kids room, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/191004s/pseuds/191004s
Summary: felix feels a little sad and goes to hyunjin for cuddles
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 221





	painkiller

**Author's Note:**

> bc hyunjin is a cuddle monster but not as much as a cuddle monster as felix.

hyunjin was pretty sure he was almost slipping into sleep finally in the hotel room he was alone in before the door opened slowly, it didnt really catch his full attention because he was quite honestly distracted by the way his eyes refused to open, it'd been a long day, angsty and a little bit stressful because of the schedule and travelling, but they eventually got through it.

hyunjin only opened his eyes when he felt someone crawl on top of him and gently rest themselves against him, head pillowed on his stomach, it was someone who mostly had little disregard for personal bubbles, but hyunjin didnt care and he didnt mind when he saw it was only felix, only coming into bed for a sleepover, hyunjin chuckled when he felt felix' hands loop around him and bury themselves underneath his back, obviously having the intention to use hyunjin as a pillow.

"hi there lixie" hyunjin mumbled, voice deep and husky from not currently using it, he was pretty sure he was catching a cold and it made him grumpy to say the least, but he pushed the thoughts aside as his hands came to gently settle on top of felix' head, felix liked having his hair played with, it always made him sleepy and there'd been too many times when hyunjin had sent felix to sleep just be gently stroking his hand through his hair, or the time felix fell asleep on minhos lap in the dressing room because he was gently patting and fiddling with the strands of his hair.

all hyunjin recieved from the sleepy kitten was a gentle hum of approval to hyunjin knowing he was there and practically nuzzled his face impossibly further into hyunjins stomach, the soft material of his sleep shirt as it was comfortable and hyunjins tummy was probably softer because of it.

it wasnt unusual for felix to have sleepovers, having a very affectionate member of the group who constantly showed his love had its perks, it was many times before when this had happened, and each time hyunjin had somehow managed to distress about everything whilst holding the younger in his arms, about life, dancing, talking about choreography etc, his mind becoming a little fuzzed as he thought only about felix.

"why are you here little one?" he asked curiously, fingers finding its way through his hair, his fingers getting stuck on a little knot, he began gently tugging at the strands to untangle the mess and continue stroking the newly washed hair of the youngest australian.

"im stressed" he mumbled in reply and before hyunjin could say anything another voice spoke for felix and hyunjin jolted when he saw changbin enter the room and close the door quietly, changbin approached the bedside table instantly upon shutting the door, giving hyunjin a brief smile, felix didnt bother moving, just kept his head down and pillowed in hyunjins stomach, changbins smile faulted a little bit and he set down felix' phone on the nightstand beside the pair.

"its one of those days, think he just needs to be held" changbin concluded briefly, smiling lightly at hyunjin who smiled back, changbin patted felix' head lightly and ruffled hyunjins hair before moving to bed slowly spinning on his heel and turning on the lamp by the desk near the door before walking out.

felix remained silent as he lay on hyunjin, normally he was quite up for a night conversation but maybe like changbin said, he just needed to be held tonight likely chance. hyunjin rubbed his back gently, trying to coax him out of the light slumber he was in, hyunjin wasnt even under the covers yet, he wanted to be under them but at the same time it was risky move trying to disturb felix who was seemingly quite content.

"lix i have to get under the covers if we're gonna cuddle baby." hyunjin said as softly as he could, he didnt get a reply and he was going to assume that felix had well and in fact fallen asleep but felix gently rolled off of him, rolling over until his back faced hyunjin and hyunjin pouted, the hotel bed was king size, mainly because hyunjin was willing to fight anyone to the death for the bed, but he was sad that felix had rolled away from him like that and wasnt moving, fluffy hair which needed cutting sprawled out beneath him.

hyunjin sat up and shuffled closer to felix, leaning over him gently and seeing that the younger had his eyes shut closed and tight, but when hyunjin examined closer he could see he had puffy eyes and hyunjin instantly felt his heart hurt a little bit, he knew felix could be sensitive but he hated it when he cried because he looked so sad, hyunjin pouted and got under the covers finally and leaned over, rolling felix towards him, felix grunted in disapproval at the manhandling but he was light and hyunjin tugged him lightly so that he was lying against him, still on top of the covers much to hyunjins dismay.

"come on angel" hyunjin sighed, trying to get the nickname to work, which it did a little, felix huffed and got under the covers, and then he decided hyunjin was going to be his bed, hyunjin huffed a bit as felix climbed back on top of him and koala clung, but hyunjin didnt mind, as long as felix was content, which he probably was seeing hyunjin felt the boy let out a heavy sigh and his breathing went even, his head was positioned just underneath hyunjins chin, the fluffy hair tickling him.

hyunjin had pretty much pieced it together that changbin and felix had been talking and evidently felix had cried, which hurt hyunjins heart but he knew felix was in good hands with changbin, and he'd obviously came in to sleep with him, but he'd left his phone in changbins hotel room with seungmin and changbin came to give it back.

hyunjin sighed, the day had been long and in all honest felix' body heat was making him ten times as more sleepy than he already was, but to prevent the both of them from overheating during the night he pulled the covers down, so it was only covering their legs and hyunjin finally wrapped his arms around felix, one hand settling down on his back and the other was situated at the back of his neck, playing gently with the hair at the back, it was a habit he did with all of them, but with jeongin and felix mainly, after a few minutes hyunjin was sure felix was asleep and he eventually closed his eyes, breathing in sync with one another.

**Author's Note:**

> this made me sad.


End file.
